


sleepover at dan's

by nervousbakedown



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, White House Era (Crooked Media RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousbakedown/pseuds/nervousbakedown
Summary: “You know, Dan,” Tommy pushed his cheek against Jon’s leg, the soft fabric of his dress slacks. “You’re my favorite third wheel.”





	sleepover at dan's

**February 2012**

**7:00 pm**

Jon tossed the rainbow colored rubber band ball between his hands. He was lying on the couch in Dan’s office, comfortable and content at having finished work for the week. Well, until Sunday, probably. Sunday afternoon he’d probably do some writing.

Dan was not finished, far from it, but Jon decided to keep him company. Dan didn’t understand why Jon would want to stay with him, when it was only a little after seven o’clock on a Friday night, but he stopped fighting with him. Jon was there to stay until Dan’s pressing work was done. 

“How much more do you have left to write?” Jon asked him after a period of silence. 

Dan stopped typing so he could think for a moment. “Couple thousand words, probably.”

“And you can’t send it off to anyone else?” 

“No,” Dan shook his head at the idea. “Some things you have to do yourself.”

Jon rolled his eyes and smiled to himself. Dan was a total workaholic who may have had control issues. But Jon wasn’t about to tell him that. 

A few minutes later, a knock on the door interrupted the sounds of Jon bouncing the rubber band ball on the floor and Dan typing. Dan said “come in,” and the squeaky door opened. 

“Hey, man,” Tommy said to Dan. Tommy turned and saw Jon on the couch. His face lit up. “There you are!”

“Here I am,” Jon laughed. “I thought I told you I was here?”

“No, you did not,” Tommy went over to the couch. “I’ve been looking for you. Scoot.”

Jon moved his legs off the tiny couch and sat up. Tommy sat down beside him, their legs and arms touching. They both fit on the couch perfectly, but wouldn’t if either of them were any bigger. 

“So what’s up? You guys working on something?” Tommy asked. 

Jon smiled and watched Dan type. “No, I’m just keeping Dan company while he works.”

“Aw, that’s nice of you,” Tommy smiled.

“I thought I texted you that I was here. I must’ve forgot,” Jon laughed to himself before nudging Tommy in the side. He quietly said, just to Tommy, “Sorry.”

“No worries,” Tommy smiled at Jon. He put his arm over the back of the couch behind Jon. “Looks like I know what I’m doing tonight.”

“Oh boy, I wonder what it could be,” Dan’s voice from across the room oozed sarcasm. 

“I’m keeping my guy Dan company while he works!” Tommy said. 

“Yeah!” Jon held up his hand for Tommy to high five. 

“I’m so excited,” Dan said, still typing and sarcastic. “Can you see how excited I am?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tommy handwaved Dan’s sarcasm. “You’re happy to have us.”

“Nope,” Dan pursed his lips. 

**8:30 pm**

Some time after their vow to stay with Dan, Jon and Tommy were chatting with each other while Dan was occupied, typing away.

“...I told him, I was like, the administration doesn’t have anything more to say about this matter, now hop off my dick,” Tommy mumbled. He was lying on the couch much too small for him, his legs draped over Jon’s lap.

Jon laughed. “You didn’t say that.”

“Well not the last part,” Tommy said. “I just thought it.”

From his desk, Dan chimed in. “‘Dear Politico, please hop off my dick. Love, Tommy.’”

“Exactly,” Tommy nodded at Dan. 

“That should be your new auto-reply,” Jon smiled, his hands moving to Tommy’s shins. He didn’t know how it was comfortable for Tommy to have his legs bent like that, but he wasn’t complaining. Tommy met Jon’s eyes and laughed, throwing his arm over his flushed face. 

Jon watched Tommy laugh for a moment before turning his attention to Dan. “How’s it going over there?”

“Doing just fine, thank you for asking,” Dan replied. 

“You have an ETA on when you’ll be done?” Tommy asked. He shifted his legs off Jon’s lap and sat up. He wrapped his arm around Jon’s shoulders, both of them watching Dan. 

“Nope,” Dan replied.

Jon shrugged. “That’s fine.” 

“We’re in no hurry,” Tommy smiled at Jon. 

Jon looked around Dan’s office for something to do. He knew Dan would be able to focus no matter what they did. He was always like that, ever since Jon and Tommy met him in ‘07. Dan was highly focused and highly motivated. It was something Jon and Tommy both admired about him. But Jon and Tommy also liked to test him on occasion, at this stage of their friendship, to see if anything would faze Dan. 

Tommy nudged Jon in the chest to get his attention, then pointed to the basketball hoop on the back of his door. When Jon saw it, he immediately nodded in the affirmative. 

“Yo, Dan,” Tommy said. “Where’s the basketball for that thing?”

Dan wordlessly opened a drawer in his desk and took out a small orange ball with one hand. He tossed it to Tommy, who caught it in both hands. 

Tommy stood up and met Jon’s eyes. “You ready to get beat?” 

“Oh, god,” Jon sighed, and reluctantly got up. 

The two soon discovered that dribbling with the tiny ball was impossible. Instead, they played keep away more literally, with Jon trying to get the ball from Tommy’s hands and failing. Tommy threw the ball into the basket on the back of the door, and missed. Jon picked it up, ran around the office in a circle, trying to guard it from Tommy who was on his heels. Jon stopped a few feet away from the basket, across from Dan’s desk, and threw it. The ball went in, making a little swoosh sound. Jon grinned at Tommy, proud of himself. He unloosened his tie a bit. 

“How about that,” Jon said. 

“Whatever, you just have good luck,” Tommy got the basketball off the floor. He stepped back further from where Jon was, closer to the window at the back of Dan’s office. 

“Yeah. I don’t know anything about basketball,” Jon said. He stepped out of the way to let Tommy throw it again. The ball arched across Dan’s office, hit the rim of the basket, but didn’t go in. 

“Dammit,” Tommy sighed. He went to go pick the ball up. Once he had it in his hand, he asked. “Can you make it, Dan?”

Dan’s interest was piqued by the question. He stopped typing and spun toward Tommy in his chair. He held his hand out, gesturing for Tommy to throw the ball into it. Tommy threw the ball and Dan caught it one-handed. Jon and Tommy watched with bated breath as Dan aimed his arm and threw the ball, sitting down at his desk, straight into the basket.

“Okay, okay,” Tommy said. “Fuckin’ Kobe over here…”

Jon laughed. Fake-outraged-Tommy, when he used that mumbly bro-voice, always amused him.

Jon didn’t feel like sitting, so he decided to walk around Dan’s office a bit. Tommy followed him. They went to the back wall with the window. on the window sill, Dan had pictures and various trinkets. Jon picked up a picture that caught his eye - a group photo of the communications team on the ‘08 campaign. Tommy stood close to Jon as they both looked at it. 

“Look at how young we were,” Jon said, shocked. 

“Look at all that hair Dan has,” Tommy pointed to Dan in the photo, who was next to him and Jon. 

Jon laughed under his breath. “Look at all the hair I don’t have.”

Tommy laughed, too, looking at Jon and him in the photo. They were, of course, beside one another, Tommy with a baby face and his arm around Jon’s shoulders. 

They set the picture down and walked along Dan’s windowsill. They saw more photos, an even mix of personal family photos and friends all made since Dan started working for Obama. There were little basketball related statues and plaques, mostly having to do with Dan’s beloved Philadelphia 76ers. On the far side of the window, the windowsill didn’t have anything on it. Jon was afraid at first but he lightly sat down on the edge, looking out at the beautiful wintry DC night through the curtains. Tommy leaned over him to peak out the window, too. Jon felt the heat from Tommy flush against his back, contrasted with the cold coming from the old, outdated window of the west wing. 

They closed the window curtain after awhile and turned to Dan. From here, they saw Dan’s back as he kept working along with his several tabs open, making sure everything was perfect. Jon and Tommy both felt deep admiration for his work ethic mixed with an exasperation that he couldn’t stop for the day. They both wished he would. It was just a strategy memo for the month. Yet Jon and Tommy both knew there was no convincing him to put it up for the night until he got to a spot where he thought it was good enough to stop. He was stubborn - just like any other person who got to work where they did. 

“Hey, Dan,” Tommy said suddenly. 

“Yeah?” Dan replied. He stopped and spun his chair towards Jon and Tommy. 

“You hungry?” Tommy asked. 

“Yeah, I could eat.”

“Okay. I think the mess is still open,” Tommy said. He turned to Jon. “You down?”

“Yeah,” Jon smiled. “Woo, adventure time.”

Jon and Tommy laughed and went to leave. Upon closing Dan’s door, Tommy said, “We’ll be back.”

**9:00 pm**

Tommy must’ve lost track of time, so had Jon, because the White House mess kitchen for employees was not open. Still, Jon and Tommy had a good walk. They walked in silence, in awe of the quietness of the old building with so much history that was a dream to work in every day. It would’ve been creepy if it wasn’t so damn cool, Tommy thought to himself. His hand brushed against Jon’s on the way back, and he decided to just take it, to hold Jon’s hand because there was no one around. Jon smiled at him as they rounded a corner, close to Dan’s office again. 

Tommy pushed the door open with his free hand. “I’m an idiot.”

“I know,” Dan joked. “But why?”

“Mess isn’t open. It’s after 9:00!” Tommy said. He led Jon over to Dan’s tiny couch and they both sat down. 

“Oh shit,” Dan paused. “It is.”

“You ready to be done or not?” Jon teased. He leaned down and pillowed his head on Tommy’s shoulder before stifling a yawn. 

“I promise you, I’m very close to being done,” Dan laughed under his breath. “I still don’t understand why you guys are still here.”

“I’ve barely seen you this week,” Tommy said. He gestured to Dan and his face and voice turned mopey as he recalled how awful and chaotic the week was. 

“I fucking hated this week,” Jon mumbled into Tommy’s shoulder.

“It was a very fucking bad week,” Dan concurred. He paused and looked at Jon and Tommy, curled into each other on his couch. He smiled closed mouthed at them and sighed. He turned back to his computer. 

“I’m almost done,” he said. “I really mean it.”

**9:30 pm**

Jon and Tommy ended up getting up and going over to Dan’s desk, an effort to cheer him on as he reached the last leg of his writing. Jon sat on the end of his desk while Tommy sat on the floor. Tommy, feeling sleepy, rested his head against Jon’s leg. 

“You know, Dan,” Tommy pushed his cheek against Jon’s leg, the soft fabric of his dress slacks. “You’re my favorite third wheel.”

Jon looked down at the top of Tommy’s head. He put his hand in Tommy’s hair and chuckled under his breath. “I never thought about that before. I agree.”

“Wow. Thank you. That’s actually a huge honor,” Dan looked at Tommy for a moment before going back to his computer. He wasn’t typing anymore, just clicking around. 

“It’s true,” Jon said. 

“Are we going to get drinks after this? Or is the old man too tired?” Tommy asked.

“Starting to rethink my position on being your third wheel,” Dan joked. “No, we can go.”

“Well, hurry up,” Jon said.

“One more email I have to do. Here, you want to watch me?” Dan beckoned Jon and Tommy over with a hand. 

Tommy groaned upon getting up from the floor, while Jon hopped off the desk. The went over to either side of Dan, watched over his shoulders as he typed a response to someone in the Education Department. 

Jon put his hand on Dan’s shoulder in excitement, and Tommy copied him. Dan decided to fuck with them as he neared the end of his email, typing comically slow with two fingers. 

“Come on, Pfeiffer,” Tommy said at the same time Jon groaned and rolled his eyes.

Dan laughed. “Okay, okay.” 

A moment later, he pressed “send,” and was officially finished with work for the week. 

“Yes!” Tommy and Jon cheered. Dan laughed, amused at their antics, grateful for their company. Tommy leaned down and hugged Dan from behind, shook him like an athlete hugs another athlete after winning a game. 

“Let’s go, come on,” Jon clapped his hands while Dan shut his computer down. Jon and Tommy grabbed their bags and coats from the corner while Dan packed his stuff up. They were done way before Dan, and ended up standing by the door, waiting like excited children. 

Dan was close to the door and did a double take, just to fuck with them. 

“I think I forgot someth-”

“No!” Tommy yelled, both of them pushing Dan out the door. 

**10:00 pm**

Dan sat between Jon and Tommy at the bar. Well, Dan sat, and Jon and Tommy stood on either side of him. The two rebuffed anyone who wished to talk to Dan, for whatever reason. They only wanted Dan to themselves, Dan guessed. He had to appreciate it. 

Once they were on their second beer, Dan sat back and watched Jon and Tommy talk with each other over him, content to be their third wheel. In the five years they’ve known each other, Dan has watched them grow up, it seemed, and grow into each other once they started their relationship. Dan felt lucky that they trusted him like they did, felt happy they thought he was a good hang. 

Tommy had a hand at the back of Dan’s chair, pressed up against him, but his gaze was fully on Jon. “So I heard about that girl from the OMB who hit you up.”

Jon shuddered. “Yeah, she, uh, did not wanna take no for an answer when I told her I was taken.”

“Most don’t with you,” Tommy laughed. “Hmm. I can’t remember the last time I was hit on.”

“Uh, by me, this morning” Jon replied, deadpan. He couldn’t help but smile when Tommy rolled his eyes and Dan laughed. 

“You know what I mean,” Tommy shook his head and finished the rest of his beer.

“You two,” Dan shook his head. He felt a wave of affection for the two rush over him. He still had his doubts as to why, but Dan was glad they chose him.

Tommy set his glass down on the bar. He moved his hand from Dan’s shoulder to the back of his head, his fingertips lightly scratching his buzzed, fuzzy hair. “What’s the move, Danny boy?”

Dan and Jon cracked up. When Dan stopped laughing, he said, “Well, I’m getting tired, so I kinda want to go home. You two are free to come with -”

“Please!” Jon interrupted.

“-if you want,” Dan finished. 

Dan paid for their drinks, and the three went out into the cold and hailed a cab. Jon and Tommy climbed in the backseat while Dan sat in the front for the short ride back to Dan’s place. 

**11:30 pm**

The three were on Dan’s couch, watching syndicated reruns of Chappelle's Show and eating leftovers from Dan’s fridge. 

“Jesus, Dan,” Tommy said eventually, looking at Dan and doing a double take. “Loosen that tie.”

“Yeah, you can go change,” Jon said. 

“We won't mind,” Tommy waggled his eyebrows. 

Dan laughed at them and coughed, almost choking on his pasta. 

“How long are we staying here?” Tommy asked Jon. 

“I don’t know, how long do you want to stay?” Jon replied, soft. He reached for his glass of water on the coffee table. “What are Mike and Cody up to tonight?”

Tommy sighed. “They supposedly have girls over.”

Jon made a face. “We can go to my place.”

“Unless,” Dan said. He paused, wondering what has gotten into him to suggest this. He knew what Jon and Tommy’s reaction would be, and that’s how he knew he had to ask. “Unless you guys want to stay over here.”

Tommy’s mouth fell open and Jon’s eyes went wide. The two stared at Dan. Exactly as Dan thought they would.

“Sleepover?” Tommy asked. 

“Sleepover at Dan’s?!” Jon repeated. 

Dan chuckled. “If you guys want to.” 

Jon and Tommy exchanged a look before nodding at Dan. 

“Hell yeah, man,” Tommy said. 

“Yes,” Jon replied. He took another sip of water before setting his glass back down. He pillowed his head on Tommy’s shoulder. 

“Okay,” Dan nodded. He pointed to his bedroom. “If you go in there, in the bottom drawer of the dresser is where I keep comfy clothes.”

“Alright,” Tommy stood up, bringing Jon with him. “Get those beers out of the fridge, Dan, this is a party now.” 

Jon laughed into Tommy’s neck, holding onto him as they went to Dan’s bedroom. 

**12:00 am**

Dan had put his pajamas on after Jon and Tommy. Dan’s clothes were kinda big on Jon, but fit Tommy nicely. They both wore blue gym shorts and t-shirts, while Dan opted for grey sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. Dan sat on one end of his couch - much bigger and more comfy than the one in his office - leaving Jon and Tommy to their own end. Jon had his legs up, his head on Tommy’s chest, while Tommy had his arm around him and his feet on the coffee table. Dan had his feet on the coffee table and a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

“_What_ are we watching?” Jon made a face. 

“Dateline,” Tommy narrowed his eyes at the tv. “I think.” 

“Yes, it’s Dateline,” Dan supplied. He offered Tommy some popcorn, and Tommy took the whole bowl. Jon narrowed his eyes at the tv and sat up, frowning.

“That’s an awfully cavalier way to talk about murder,” he murmured, leaning in to Tommy. 

Dan smiled. “Oh, Jon.”

“Such a softie,” Tommy murmured into Jon’s hair, rubbing his bicep up and down. 

“What? I feel bad!” Jon whined, defending himself. He took some popcorn. 

“You know, you’re right,” Tommy kissed the top of Jon’s head. “Me and Dan are just fucking desensitized.”

“So, let’s change it to something a little more happy,” Jon suggested. 

Dan typed in a channel number. A moment later, the tv changed to CNN. 

“Noo,” Jon whined. Tommy laughed and hugged him closer. 

“I’m just fucking with ya,” Dan apologized. He changed the channel again, this time to Animal Planet.

**12:30 am**

They weren’t watching the show about zebras on the outback for very long until it got boring. Dan then found an obscure channel running Friends reruns, so they decided on that. They only half-paid attention, in their tiredness, the other half of their attention on idle chat with each other. 

“I’m tired, but, like,” Tommy yawned. “I don’t wanna sleep.”

“Same,” Dan said. “I could put on a scary movie?”

Jon bolted upright and glared at Dan. “No.”

Dan put his hands up in defense. He felt a little bad. “Sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“He’s a little bear when he’s tired,” Tommy explained Jon’s behavior. “One time, he was visiting me in Iowa, and I had to get up super early. I tried to get him up and he hit me really hard.”

“What the fuck, man?” Dan laughed at Jon. 

“Sorry,” Jon laughed at himself. “It was instinctual.”

“But he eventually did get up ‘cause I was…” Tommy smiled at Jon at the memory. Tommy trailed off, the two of them sharing a look and blushing. 

“You were what?” Dan asked, curious. 

“I was, uh, naked and had the shower running,” Tommy said quietly. 

“I see,” Dan nodded. “Those were the, ‘hooking up but not dating’ years, I assume?”

“Yep,” Jon mumbled. He moved to lie down on the couch, his head in Tommy’s lap, his legs across Dan’s lap. 

“It happens,” Tommy smiled and put his hand on Jon’s head. He began to pet his hair. Dan draped his arm over Jon’s legs. 

“You ready for bed, Jon?” Dan asked. 

“No,” Jon said, a little muffled since his mouth was against Tommy’s thigh.

“I think you’re lying,” Tommy moved his hand from Jon’s hair.

Jon sat up and wordlessly inched down the couch. He pressed up against Dan, pillowed his head on his shoulder. Dan smiled and welcomed Jon in, surprised at first. Jon changed positions, making himself more comfortable. He sat sideways on Dan’s lap, wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck and buried his face in the space between his neck and shoulder.

“Oh, I’m in the doghouse now?” Tommy asked. He scoffed in Jon and Dan’s direction. “Alright, I see how it is.”

“Dan, you smell good,” Jon remarked, his words slurring together, not from drunkenness but exhaustion. 

Dan slowly got used to the feeling of holding Jon, holding someone else’s man. From Tommy’s sarcastic tone, he didn’t seem to mind. Dan didn’t know their policy on affection with others outside their relationship, but they both seemed to be okay with Dan-related affection. Dan remembers how Tommy was all over him at the bar earlier, and how Jon lovingly looked on. Dan rubbed his hand up and down Jon’s back, earning a satisfied humming noise out of him. 

“Ugh, you’re making me jealous,” Tommy said. 

Dan froze, took his hand off Jon abruptly. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, no. I meant, I wanna sit on your lap, Dan,” Tommy clarified. 

Jon tightened his arms around Dan’s neck. “Mine.”

Dan laughed, his lips brushing Jon’s hair. “You’ll have to share eventually.”

Jon slid off Dan’s lap but stayed burrowed into his side, his face against his neck. “There.” 

Tommy laughed and got up so he could sit on the other side of Dan, mirroring his boyfriend. Tommy draped his arm over Dan’s chest until he was lightly grabbing hold of Jon’s shirt. He put his head on Dan’s shoulder, his legs flush against Dan’s, his feet on the coffee table next to Dan’s. 

His arms around both Jon and Tommy, Dan felt himself blushing, felt incredibly happy along with his tiredness. It had been awhile - a long while, when Dan thought about it - that anyone had paid him the kind of affection Jon and Tommy had all evening. Dan felt protective of them and grateful for all they’d given him at the same time. 

Jon moved his hand that was on Dan’s chest, reached out to hold onto Tommy’s arm. Dan was prepared to fall asleep right there with them. 

**1:30 am**

They ended up falling asleep for awhile. 

Jon actually started awake first, which set off a chain reaction of the other two waking up. Tommy lifted his head off Dan’s shoulder slowly, made a face when he realized he’d drooled on him. 

“Sorry,” Tommy mumbled, but Dan paid him no mind. Dan pried his arms off Jon and Tommy, aching from being stretched around them both so long.

“Time for bed now?” Dan asked. 

Jon stretched his arms up like a cat and nodded. Tommy had to agree. 

“Where we sleepin’?” he asked. 

“I mean, you can squish onto the couch,” Dan paused to yawn, “But I was just gonna let you have my bed.”

Jon met Dan’s eyes for a moment. He then grabbed hold of Dan’s face and gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek in appreciation. 

Tommy giggled at Jon, all of them delirious at this point. Tommy copied Jon, gave Dan a peck on the cheek and thanked him before they stood up and made their way to Dan’s room. Dan stood in the doorway while they got into bed to make sure they had everything they needed and say goodnight. He didn’t expect Jon and Tommy to sit there, upright in his bed, and just stare at him.

“What?” Dan asked eventually.

“Get in here, dude,” Tommy said.

“Huh?”

“You, bed,” Jon patted the space on the bed in between him and Tommy.

“Oh, you -” Dan cut himself off. They wanted him to sleep in his bed, too. Dan smiled. “Okay.”

Dan climbed over Tommy to get to the middle, to the place Jon outlined for him to lay. Jon and Tommy cuddled into Dan on either side of him, just like they did out on the couch. Before they went to sleep, finally, Jon and Tommy sat up and kissed goodnight above Dan, short and sweet. 

“Goodnight,” Jon said to Tommy. He then nestled back into Dan’s side, and Tommy did the same. 

“Night guys,” Dan said, his arms trapped under Jon and Tommy’s arms draped over him. Like a weighted blanket. 

“Goodnight, Dan,” both Jon and Tommy said at the same time.

**9:00 am**

Dan panicked for a moment. He woke up and saw the back of Tommy’s head, smiled to himself before resuming the panic. Tommy’s presence in his bed wasn’t what he was panicked about.

At first, he panicked because he thought he was late for work. 

But then, he remembered yesterday, and last night. With a happy sigh, he realized it was Saturday. He didn’t have to get out of bed. He was hoping it would stay that way, that neither him nor Jon and Tommy would get called into the White House for any reason.

Dan felt Jon’s long arm draped over his waist, his own arm draped over Tommy’s. It was nice, Dan reflected while the sounds of the two breathing, sound asleep surrounded him. It wasn’t an affection that he’d ever experienced before, this kind of platonic, physical affection between guy friends, but Dan really enjoyed it. He wouldn’t do it with just anyone. Jon and Tommy seemed to be an exception to a lot of his rules. The two had a habit of expanding Dan’s horizons, of bringing him into new adventures.

Smiling into his pillow, Dan drifted back to sleep. 

**10:30 am**

When Dan woke up again, his bedmates were gone. Dan went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before going out to the main room. 

He saw Jon and Tommy in the kitchen, cooking. Jon was laughing about something and Tommy was standing at the stove. Jon noticed Dan first, and greeted him. 

“Good morning,” Jon said, his voice raspy. He pointed to the coffeemaker with his own coffee mug in hand. “There’s coffee. Tommy is making bacon.”

Dan smiled. “You guys -”

“You deserve it from working so hard yesterday, so. Don’t even think about protesting,” Tommy said. 

“Okay,” Dan continued to grin from ear-to-ear. “Thank you.”

“It was Tommy’s idea,” Jon scratched up and down Tommy’s back, over his t-shirt. 

“Aw, Tom. You softie,” Dan teased him. 

Jon smiled at Tommy and watched his face turned red. Tommy leaned in and kissed him to prevent him from saying anything else. Tommy finished the bacon and then him and Jon started making scrambled eggs and waffles from the freezer. Dan watched from afar, not wanting to disrupt their teamwork. He leaned against the counter and drank his coffee.

“Did you guys sleep well?” Dan asked. 

“Like a baby,” Jon replied. 

“I also slept well,” Tommy said. He turned back to glance at Dan briefly. “That bed is comfy.”

“Well, don’t get any ideas,” Dan joked, making Jon and Tommy laugh.

“You sleep well?” Tommy asked.

“I did,” Dan said. “Although I was a little warm from being in the middle of you two.”

“Did Jon attach himself to your back like a starfish?”

“Yes, he did.”

Jon shrugged, a smug smile on his face. “I can’t control what I do in my sleep.”

The three ate their breakfast of toaster waffles, eggs, and bacon on the couch, reminiscent of dinner last night. Jon and Tommy took initiative in cleaning up after that, picking up the beer bottles and dishes from last night as well. Dan was half impressed, half overwhelmed and ready for them to stop because it was - it was just too much. They’d already given him so much attention, been so nice to him since yesterday. He wondered where their end point was.

“Okay, okay,” Dan said once Tommy handed him a handful of beer bottles. “That’s enough, you two.”

“Let us be good houseguests, Dan,” Jon said. 

Tommy also brushed Dan off. “We’ll be outta here soon.”

Jon and Tommy then ducked into Dan’s room and changed back into their clothes from yesterday. They shoved their ties into their pockets, left their shirt sleeves unbuttoned. 

“That’s a hot look, Tom,” Jon said on their way out of Dan’s bedroom. Tommy shot him a look, his face turning red. 

“Want to come over to 13-bro-9? Look at it some more?” Tommy asked Jon. The two went to Dan’s coat stand and grabbed their coats and shoes, preparing to go out into the DC winter.

“Uh, yeah,” Jon smirked. 

“I sense you guys need some alone time,” Dan joked. 

Jon and Tommy nodded and shot Dan looks of agreement. They grabbed their bags and met Dan by the door. 

Tommy hugged Dan goodbye first. “Thanks for being a fun hang.”

Dan laughed and hugged Tommy tight. Tommy, who was so funny and knew how to brighten Dan’s mood without even trying. “Thank you, Tommy.”

Once Dan pulled away from Tommy, he turned his sights on Jon. 

“Dan,” Jon said, drawing the word out before hugging him. 

“Thank you for sitting with me for so long yesterday,” Dan whispered in Jon’s ear. 

“Anytime,” Jon replied. “Well, maybe not anytime, but I could tell you needed it.”

Dan laughed, always amused by Jon’s honesty. “Yeah.” 

Dan opened the door for them, said goodbye one last time, and closed the door after them.

For the first time in awhile, Dan sat back down on his couch, feeling refreshed and completely, totally relaxed. He watched a stupid reality show on television and didn’t think about work at all. 

For a few hours.

Until his Blackberry rang.

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to check out the fanmix by sansets! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5vhnDF4F14Vqp57BWKytQf


End file.
